Save A Dance
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: AU Torchwood/Harry Potter Crossover After years of not seeing each other, having walked away in order to keep her happy, Jack Harkness meets up with an old lover who is in desperate need of Torchwood's help to save her world.


_A/N: This is loosely based off a roleplay I did with my friends. So you can be assured that it is slightly AU. However, events from both Harry Potter and the first season of Torchwood will probably be mentioned, so I suppose it's also slightly canon. You decide!!_

_Anyways, please review and let me know what you think._

* * *

**Save A Dance:**

**Chapter One: "Promises"**

"_If rules were meant to break,  
Love could fade away,  
And we don't need to make promises.  
I've been there once before,  
I gotta know for sure,  
The hardest things to keep are promises,"_

"Promises" by Billie Piper

* * *

A slight breeze drifted over the hilltop where two figures sat, facing the direction of the fading sunset. All around them, everything seemed to take on a hue of red, orange and golden colours as the sun sunk into the far horizon.

Shivering lightly as the breeze rolled by them, one of the figures hugged herself slightly, dressed in only a pair of blue denim capri shorts and a white tee.

"Cold?" her companion asked before removing his light green jacket and slid it over the girl's shoulders. The female responded by untucking her brown hair from underneath the jacket.

"Oh, look at that. Mister Jack Harkness is showing me some good old chivalry." The woman teased, eyeing the man sitting beside her.

Jack Harkness, the man in question, grinned and leant back, grinding his hands into the grass and winked at the brunette girl. "Oh, come on, Brianna. Y'know I'm just trying to keep you warm."

Brianna shook her head and couldn't help but smile. "Well, thank you for that then."

"No problem, Miss Reynolds."

Moving to lay down to rest her head in his lap, Brianna tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ears, where a small pair of silver hoops hung from the lobes. "So gorgeous,"

There was a pause from her companion and then a question followed the silence. "You talking about me?" Brianna didn't have to look up to know that Jack had that cocky grin on his face. "Why thank you. I know I'm gorgeous."

"Stupid," Brianna snorted and rolled over onto her back, keeping her head in his lap and grinned up at him. "I was talking about the sunset. You're nothing special."

Jack's hand came up to her forehead to smoothe her hair back, an act that was always comforting to the young brunette. "Uh huh. That's why you want me so badly."

Brianna's cheeks flushed at his statement. Jack's teasing grin didn't help, nor did him saying, "I see it every time you look at me."

Giggling, the woman shook her head. "You're delusional."

"Oh yeah?" Jack quickly moved from out under her to sit beside her and than jammed his fingers into her rib cage and tickled her. High pitched laughing came from the woman, between gaspy breathes of asking him to stop.

"Jack---" she tried to breathe out between pitches of laughter. "Jack, stop---"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you!" she giggled, and his fingers stopped. Smiling up at him, her blue eyes twinkled. "I love you," she repeated.

Jack smiled and leant down, nuzzling his nose against hers. "I love you too."

Pressing her forehead against his, Brianna watched him before pressing her lips against his in a deep kiss, moving her arms around his shoulders. Her fingers buried themselves into his hair, the white of her arm clashing against the dark brown locks.

After a moment, Jack ended the kiss, the smile still on his face. "I can't get enough of you. I'm officially addicted to you, beautiful."

"You know how to get a girl to smile."

A laugh came from the male. "Yeah, I do. 'Cause I'm awesome like that."

A roll of blue eyes came from Brianna, at the cockiness of Jack Harkness and giggled as his fingers lightly tickled her again. Feeling still a bit chilly, she involuntarily shivered again and Jack sat back on his knees.

"C'mon, Bri. Let's get you home."

After standing, he extended a hand to the female, and pulled her to her feet before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mm, Jack. I don't think this is going to get me home." Brianna pointed out, tilting her head as she referred to their current position. "'Cause I can't exactly walk with you holding me like this."

"I know." There was a serious look on Jack's face, as he kept the woman close to him. "I just wanted to get a look at what you look like in the dying light."

Brianna was touched. She could never stop smiling around him. Every little touch, every little smile or laugh from him…it got her smiling all over again, made her feel so loved. Even corny little comments like the one he had just used made her feel special.

Leaning her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her more and Brianna slid her eyes closed. A peaceful silence drifted between them before Brianna asked, "Jack?"

"Hm, hun?"

"Is it always gonna be like this?"

Jack furrowed his brow in slight confusion and looked down at the woman in his arms. "What do you mean?"

The woman looked up at her male companion. "Am I always gonna be this happy around you?"

Jack smiled softly again and pressed his nose to hers. "Yes, you are. That's my goal in life. To keep you happy." He kissed her. "And that's 'cause I'm never gonna do something to make you cry." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he turned both of them to face the nearly disappeared sunset. "You and me, together forever, beautiful."

Leaning her head into the crook of his neck, Brianna slid her eyes closed. "Promise?"

He kissed her crown and then rested his cheek on top of her head. "I promise, Brianna. I promise."

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, it's AU. Haha, and yeah, Jack doesn't seem totally "in character" right now, but there's a reason for that, which will be told later on in the story. Anyways, please review!! I like hearing what people think of my work._


End file.
